A Father Flees
by Pink Rose Garden
Summary: D'Void takes his baby out of a citadel after Manny and Helen attack other Null Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ben 10 characters.

D'Void stood in his citadel while he smiled. He scratched one side of a Null Guardian's face. ''I don't see rebels here, my pet.  
That's good. Loud trespassers will startle my baby Null Guardian. It's difficult to get her to rest if she is startled. Attack rebels if they trespass,'' he said.

D'Void walked into a chamber as he continued to smile. He approached a crib. His eyes were on a baby Null Guardian while she rested near four stuffed animals. D'Void began to scratch her face.

Three adult Null Guardians screeched in the citadel.

D'Void turned his head before he frowned. *Rebels are trespassing in my citadel?* he thought. He started to smile another time. *I'm looking forward to digging my enemies' graves.*

After stepping out of the chamber, D'Void viewed lasers from rebels' weapons striking Null Guardians. He gasped after the Null Guardians were knocked down. D'Void recognized Helen and Manny before he scowled. Manny and Helen always confronted him in the Null Void. They were not going to defeat him. The Null Void still belonged to him.

*I will end the trespassers' lives slowly and painfully* D'Void thought. After turning his head again, he frowned. *I don't wish to view my baby's still form. My enemies might kill her by mistake. I'll take her to a safe place.* He entered the chamber another time before he lifted the infant.

D'Void scowled while the Null Guardian cried. That was when he remembered another doorway in his citadel. He ran out of the area and into the hall. D'Void embraced the infant as she continued to sob. He found himself outside a few moments later. He gasped at the sight of another adult Null Guardian.

''Take me far from my citadel,'' D'Void said to the creature.

The Null Guardian flew so that it almost touched the ground. It disregarded the other Null Guardian's cries.

D'Void sat on the Null Guardian's back before it flew by many rocks in the Null Void. He focused on the baby creature. *I have no idea where the infant's parents are. The baby's parents are probably confronting the trespassers in the citadel right now* he thought.

D'Void's smile returned after he saw a small cave. *A home* he thought. D'Void dismounted and concentrated on the Null Guardian.  
''Return to my citadel and defeat the rebels. End the lives of the blue trespasser and her red friend with four arms.'' He observed the Null Guardian departing.

The baby continued to sob in D'Void's arms.

D'Void entered the cave at a snail's pace. ''We'll be safe in here,'' he said to the baby Null Guardian. He gasped after he recognized one of his enemies.

Pierce saw D'Void before his eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

D'Void scowled at Pierce. He was careful not to crush the infant in his arms. *In case Pierce attacks me* he thought. His eyes narrowed at Pierce for a few seconds. He remembered past battles with Pierce in the Null Void. D'Void also remembered Helen and Manny with Pierce during the battles. ''The blue one and her four-armed friend won't get out of my citadel alive,'' he said to Pierce.

''Why are you here, D'Void?'' Pierce asked as he glowered.

''There are too many rebels in my citadel,'' D'Void said. He continued to scowl. *I'm in a rebel's home after fleeing from other freedom fighters.*

''You are still under arrest for conquering the Null Void,'' Pierce said.

D'Void grinned. *Maybe I will end the rebel's life right now.* The baby's cries were why he focused on her again. *Maybe later* D'Void thought.

A confused expression replaced Pierce's scowl. He tilted his head to one side. ''Why are you holding a baby Null Guardian?''

D'Void saw Pierce again. ''Your rebellious friends battled other Null Guardians in my citadel.''

''You never wished to view the baby's grave?'' Pierce muttered.

D'Void nodded.

Pierce glanced at food on a small table. ''Are you hungry?''

D'Void's eyes widened in shock for a second. ''No. Why are you willing to feed me?''

''I am not cruel,'' Pierce said as his eyes increased in size due to confusion.

D'Void scowled while the baby Null Guardian continued to wail.

''Your baby might be hungry,'' Pierce said.

''Maybe,'' D'Void muttered. He began to tilt his head in confusion. ''When are you going to arrest me?'' he asked.

''You will be in a cell after Helen and Manny arrive,'' Pierce said to D'Void.

A sadistic grin materialized on D'Void's face. ''Helen and Manny might be deceased in my citadel. There are many Null Guardians in my home.''

''I will put you within a cell.'' Pierce walked to the table and took food. He approached D'Void and the baby Null Guardian.  
His eyes became wide again after the infant knocked food out of his hands.

Pierce's shoulders slumped. ''Do you desire anything, D'Void?'' he asked.

D'Void's grin remained on his face. ''Your head on a silver platter.''

Pierce rolled his eyes and frowned.

D'Void gasped after Helen and Manny appeared. He saw his enemies' wide eyes.

Manny scowled at D'Void. ''Why are you here?'' he asked.

''D'Void is here due to his enemies within his citadel,'' Pierce said.

''You defeated my Null Guardians?'' D'Void wanted to know.

Helen and Manny nodded.

D'Void trembled with rage.

Helen approached D'Void as she held the baby Null Guardian's stuffed animals. ''I saw the animals in the baby's crib. I thought maybe the baby desired them.'' Helen gave the animals to the Null Guardian. She smiled after the infant embraced them and cooed. She saw the shocked look on D'Void's face.

''About the cell,'' Pierce said to D'Void as he smiled at him.

D'Void's eyes were large another time. At least his baby was happy.

The End


End file.
